


Traveling deepnest

by GoldenRdragona



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a dream I had, DEEPNEST IS EVIL, Deepnest, Does not really go by cannon, Gen, Hornet is the queen, Spiders, Traveling to a new land, Weavers, of deepnest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRdragona/pseuds/GoldenRdragona
Summary: Hornet, the new queen of Deepnest, shall led her surviving followers to a land far beyond Hallownest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Traveling deepnest

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream i had- so this may not make scene.

Hornet stood upon the rock, gazing across the land below her.  
Deepnest was in ruins. After what felt like decades of lack of maintenance, it was falling apart. ruble and dead bug caresses littered the already gloomy terrain. Off in the distance, hornet could see the great nests the spiders weaved and once had lived in. They seemed to float over the abyss like hole- thin yet powerful threads holding them up in the air.  
Yet now, some fell. Just a day or so ago, An entire nest caved in and collapsed, then fell into the abyss below it. The others seemed ready to follow.  
Now, their home in ruins, the kingdom was ready to travel away from Hallownest.  
Hornet turned to gaze at the spider below. She dipped her head for a moment, letting the idea sink in. Herrah was gone, dead. Now she was left in charge of the ruined kingdom.   
There wasn't many spiders or weavers left- most dead or infected. Yet a few managed to live- Just enough to make a town some where far away- enough to rebuild their empire.  
For a long time, she didn't know they lived. She traveled around Hallownest and protected the ruins. She once returned to her 'home', only expecting the ruins and loneliness- not the survivors huddled in a cave by the nests. The nests were full of infected.  
For a moment, hornet didn't know what to say.  
She didn't need to speak. Her followers already understood.  
It would have been silent for a moment, if Deepnest wasn't always eerily silent and cold.  
Hornet turned and peered in the opposite direction of the falling nests. She held out her needle and pointed into the distance. Then, she dipped her head and spoke.  
"I know a great land for a kingdom awaits us. Far in the distance, i can see our future."  
Perhaps it was something she inherited from the pale king, but hornet just KNEW that they needed to travel east. Far east. Over mountains and vast lakes, but she knew as a kingdom- a family, they would make it.  
her followers turned to gaze into the distance. They couldn't see what she seen, but the understood nevertheless. Each spider- weaver, follower of their new queen, bowed and whispered.  
"We will follow you, pale gift, to the ends of Hallownest and far past."


End file.
